


surprise party

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, First Kisses, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Irondad, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Tooth Rotting Fluff, harley & mj friendship, ironfam, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Peter?” Harley called. “Where’d you run off to?”“In the family room!” Peter shouted back. Everyone tensed in preparation.Harley stepped into the room, confused when it looked empty. “Peter? Where-”“Surprise!” everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.





	surprise party

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner week day 5: birthdays
> 
> enjoy!!

If Harley didn’t get home soon, Peter was going to have to web himself to the ceiling. His muscles were starting to burn with the effort of keeping himself flat against it, but he had picked a hiding spot and had to commit to it. Unfortunately, he had been committing to it for half an hour and had forgotten his phone in his room. 

On the ground, people were starting to file into their hiding spots. Mr. Stark hid behind the door, Colonel Rhodes was around the corner, and Miss Potts crouched behind a chair. MJ stood in the closet with a knife (Peter didn’t want to know) while Ned was under the table. They had all come in at a normal time; Peter, upon receiving Harley’s  _ coming home!  _ text, had immediately climbed on the ceiling, even though Harley had been 45 minutes away at the time.

Peter’s arms and legs were thanking him for his enthusiasm, that was for sure.

He pressed himself as flat as he could, scuttling closer to the door when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

“Peter?” Harley called. “Where’d you run off to?”

“In the family room!” Peter shouted back. Everyone tensed in preparation. 

Harley stepped into the room, confused when it looked empty. “Peter? Where-”

“ _ Surprise! _ ” everyone jumped out of their hiding spots. MJ was still holding a knife.

Harley jumped. “Fuck!” he cursed, but he was laughing.

“Happy birthday, Harley,” Peter flipped off the ceiling, landing in front of the other boy. He threw a handful of confetti right in Harley’s face. “You’re old.”

“Oh, fuck off, I’m only a year older than you,” Harley rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Language!” Mr. Stark said, ruffling Harley’s hair. “You’re not old enough to use that kind of language, even if it is your birthday.”

“Neither are you, Tones,” said Colonel Rhodes. “Happy birthday, kid.”

“Rhodey, Tony, come help me with the cake,” Miss Potts ordered. She came over and gave Harley a tight hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, guys,” Harley said, grinning wide.

The adults left the room, ostensibly to deal with the cake, bickering all the while. Ned and MJ came up to where Peter hadn’t left Harley’s side.

“You were born,” MJ intoned seriously.

Harley nodded his head graciously. “It’s not too late to kill me,” he said cheerfully.

MJ smiled and hugged him. Peter was never going to understand their friendship and he was pretty sure he didn’t ever want to. They had bonded over unsolved murders back when Harley had first moved to New York and it had been a weird and morbid friendship ever since.  Peter wasn’t jealous of their multitude of inside jokes and the amount of time they spent together, just the two of them. He  _ wasn’t _ . Still, he couldn’t help but to feel guiltily happy when MJ pulled away and Ned stepped in. 

“Happy birthday, man,” said Ned, giving Harley a quick squeeze. 

“Thanks, you guys,” Harley repeated, unable to contain his grin for even a second. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“And yet, you still talk,” MJ teased. 

Harley looked around theatrically, scanning for adults. Satisfied that there was no one to overhear, he said, “Fuck off, MJ.”

MJ just smiled sunnily. “Ned, come with me,” she ordered. “Peter has to give Harley his present.”

“I have to  _ what _ ?” Peter asked, stunned. He was very tempted to web the little smirk off of MJ’s face. “MJ, I-”

“Bye!” she waved her fingers, dragging Ned away with her. 

“So…” Harley said, shuffling his feet. “What’s my present, Parker?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you deserve one?” he said, trying to stave off the inevitable  _ I didn’t get you a present because it is impossible to buy a gift for someone you have a crush on, so I made a joke with MJ about giving you a kiss and now she’s calling my bluff  _ conversation that was bound to occur. 

“I’ve been good,” Harley said with a fake-affronted tone. “I was a perfect little angel.”

“So was Lucifer,” Peter parried. 

Harley cocked his head. “Point,” he conceded. “But also irrelevant. I was promised a gift, Peter.”

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I hope you like it,” he said honestly. Before he could overthink it, he darted in for a kiss. 

It was quick, barely more than a press of lips, but it was the best kiss Peter had ever had. He pulled back to see the very welcome sight of a blushing Harley Keener. 

“I think that I’ll need more data to form an opinion,” Harley said, trying to sound suave. “In case you’re still oblivious, that means kiss me again.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Peter grinned, leaning in again. In the other room, he could hear their family and friends starting to celebrate, but nothing existed to him in the moment outside of the bubble of Harley’s arms.

Harley giggled softly against Peter’s lips. “Happy birthday to me,” he whispered, kissing Peter. “A very happy birthday indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
